Iceman (episode)
Iceman is the eighteenth episode in NCIS Season 4 and also the eighty-eighth episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When the man on Ducky's table awakens despite having been pronounced dead, the team attempt to discover who attacked the Marine but are left stunned where they discover that the Marine is related to an associate of the NCIS team. Prologue Holding his briefcase and some milk, Dr. Donald Mallard examines the NCIS morgue which is shrouded in darkness. Once he's left the milk on a desk and his briefcase on a chair, Ducky heads over to another area of the morgue and switches on an overhead light before grabbing a clipboard on top of the body bag. He reads the name: Corporal Liam Michael O'Neill with Ducky remarking that that's a good Irish name. Ducky then tells the body that he's from Scotland and hopes that Corporal O'Neill won't hold that against him. As Ducky switches on another light, he remarks that the victim was twenty four years old and that O'Neill is too young for them to be meeting on this chilly morning. Ducky then reads that Corporal O'Neill who was also a United States Marine was found face-down in a snow drift in Montrose Park. As he heads over to his desk, Ducky wonders how Corporal O'Neill ended up there at 6am in the morning? As this goes on, Ducky removes his coat, hat and scarf, hanging them up on the coatstand. Ducky trusts that Corporal O'Neill wasn't stumbling home from a big night out as that would be a tragic waste of a young life. Once he's hung up his coat, Ducky heads over and grabs some gloves from a box while stating that this is the place where death rejoices in teaching the living. Once the gloves are on, Ducky moves the overhead light aside and wonders what Corporal O'Neill or Liam can teach them. Ducky then opens the body bag and sees Corporal O'Neill inside. Ducky then examines Corporal O'Neill, finding a small bump on top of the Corporal's head before Ducky states that perhaps he spoke too soon. Ducky then ruses that maybe Corporal O'Neill wasn't the architect of his own destruction. Suddenly, Corporal O'Neill's eyes snap open and he sits up, gasping for air as the teapot Ducky had on goes off in the background. It then cuts to Ducky who looks greatly startled. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four The warehouse has become a crime scene and as various photos are taken, Ducky remarks that they've got multiple victims with multiple wounds, causing Gibbs to realize that this was a pay and spray. "Possible", Ducky states before he tells Gibbs that the three men were all dead in a matter of fifteen to twentey minutes before the NCIS team arrived. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 4 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Shane Brennan Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Thomas J. Wright Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michael Franks Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jeanne Benoit